


Here (In Your Arms)

by ardentaislinn



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Yuletide Treat, safe house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentaislinn/pseuds/ardentaislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jane's life is threatened, there is only one man she can think to call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here (In Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhWilloTheWisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWilloTheWisp/gifts).



Jane was shocked violently out of sleep as the explosion blew through her apartment with the force of a hurricane. 

Her training - whatever it may have been - allowed her to recover quickly, rolling out of bed and grabbing her gun. She was ready when they stormed in, crouched on the other side of the bed for cover and using the mattress to steady her slightly shaking arms. 

She took out three of the black-clad invaders before they even made it into the room. Despite their tactical vests, they still had some vulnerable points for her to exploit; so she did. 

A strange stillness settled over her. Her heartbeat was steady, her mind was clear and focused, and her aim was true. 

When two of the intruders got through her blockade of bullets, she didn’t hesitate, taking them down with precise martial arts moves. They got in a few punches of their own, knocking the wind out of her and adding to her collection of bruises. But ultimately, they were dispatched with quite brutal efficiency. 

An eerie silence settled over her apartment - broken only by the rattling last breaths of one of her attackers. She stepped over a crumpled body to get to him, her bare feet slipping a little in the blood pooling across her floor. She knelt down beside him, and placed her hands on his chest, trying to find the wound. Their eyes met for a brief second before the light died in his, signaling his final, painful breath. 

All the adrenaline left Jane with a sickening rush. Her hand shook as she reached for her phone to call the only man she wanted to see. 

\--- 

Jane couldn’t count how long it took Kurt to arrive at her apartment, but the instant he walked through the door with the team, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. 

She could feel herself trembling and hated it, so she allowed him to steady her, absorbing his strength. 

“How did they find her?” he asked someone over her shoulder. 

“We don’t know yet,” Reade replied, sounding frustrated. 

Perhaps it had been the odd angle of her gaze, tucked as she was against Kurt’s shoulder, but she could have sworn she’d seen something odd flicker across Zapata’s face at that remark. 

Jane stepped back out of Kurt’s embrace, feeling a little stronger. This time she knew it wasn’t her imagination when his touch lingered against her arm, as if reluctant to let her go. 

“We need to get you somewhere safe,” he murmured. 

She nodded in agreement. She didn’t want to be here anymore, amongst the blood and destruction. It had never felt like her home, just an empty box for them to keep her hidden away, but she still felt violated that she’d been attacked on her own turf. Righteous anger flared in her, and with it, a deep suspicion. Someone who had known where her safe house was had betrayed her. 

“We’ll take you to another safe house-” 

“No,” she interrupted him, her voice firm. 

“No?” 

“Until we know for sure this was not the work of an inside man, I don’t want to be anywhere the FBI knows about.” 

He assessed her for a few seconds, as if deciding whether he should argue, defend his colleagues. Instead, he must have thought her either right or too fragile or too stubborn to argue with, because he nodded acquiescence. 

“I know just the place.” 

\--- 

A few hours later, they were zipping through the countryside, on their way to some mysterious location that only Kurt knew about. Trees lined the street at intermittent intervals, covering the car with dappled early morning light. 

The quiet in the car was not the uncomfortable kind, just pensive. Jane rubbed her hands together, still feeling the blood from the dying man, despite having washed it off multiple times before leaving the house. 

She knew that she was - had been? - a killer. Her skills testified to that. But where was the emotional immunity that came with that? Would she ever again be used to taking another person’s life? If that was who she had been, she wasn’t sure she wanted to remember. 

She looked over at Kurt, noting the furrow of concentration on his brow. There had never been a question of any of the others to go with her, or escort the two of them. The pretense of objectivity they had both been maintaining had dissolved the instant she had found herself in his arms that morning. 

“You OK?” he asked, without taking his eyes off the road. 

She let out a breath, long and deep, and felt her world steady a little. 

“Yeah,” she replied. 

After a moment, one of his hands left the steering wheel and grasped hers where it sat on her lap. Neither said anything, mentioned it, but Jane was unbearably aware of his skin against hers. She squeezed his hand softly in thanks. 

Not long later, they turned off the road and began making their way up a dirt track deeper into the countryside. 

Jane peered around curiously, but couldn’t see past the trees to anything that resembled a house. Until they rounded a corner and suddenly, there it was-- a small cabin nestled against a line of trees, spotlighted by the sunshine bursting through the leaves of the tall pines behind it. The smell of pine needles and Christmas immediately overwhelmed her, niggling a corner of her forgotten memories. She could practically taste the fresh chill of the air on her tongue as she stepped out of the car. A pleasant shiver ran down her spine and she wrapped her hoodie closer to her chest. 

“It’s lovely,” she said to Kurt across the roof of the car. 

He turned to her, a half smile on his face and an intense expression in his eyes. 

“Do you remember it?” he asked, watching her carefully. 

“I’ve been here before?” 

“Yeah. When you were Taylor. We brought you here one time for a picnic. My family owns this land.” 

“It’s beautiful,” she replied, sticking to the simplest truth because she was unsure what to say. 

“It is,” he agreed, his eyes sliding from hers and taking in the view. “Shall we go in?” 

\--- 

It didn’t take them long to get settled, having brought very little with them in the rush to leave. 

Jane noticed the lone double bed in the small one-room cabin, but chose not to mention it. Though she found it curious that Kurt hadn’t, either. He must have known the setup of the cabin when he decided to take her here. 

Simple, domestic tasks calmed her; cleaning the rarely-used cabin, watching Kurt cook a meal as she helped with the salad and dishes, stoking the fire that wasn’t strictly necessary but brought a cozy atmosphere to the room. It warmed the chill that had pervaded her senses since that man had died in her arms. A sense of contentment settled within her, temporarily drowning the her fears of the past and future. She lived in the present without just being tattoos on a body, and she allowed herself to enjoy it, the experience rejuvenating a piece of her soul that had been worn down since the instant she was found in Times Square. 

The sound of laughter and the soft, dark look in Kurt’s eyes made her feel human again in a way she wasn’t sure she ever had. 

So, when night fell and a pause in their conversation caused a hush to settle over the cabin, she was the one to broach the subject of the bed. 

“I’m tired. Should I sleep in front of the fire, or…?” She gestured to the bed with a tilt of her head and held his gaze. Something intense flared in his expression for a brief instant before he wrestled his emotions back under control. 

“You take the bed. I’ll be fine on the floor.” He stood abruptly, clearing away the last of their meal. 

“It’s big enough for two,” she insisted quietly. He froze with his back to her, tension visible in his shoulders. He turned slowly. His expression was unreadable as he studied her face, trying to gauge her meaning. 

“Jane…” he began, in one last feeble attempt to refuse her. 

“Please,” she replied, her voice firm. She wanted this. She knew he did, too. 

The word must have broken the dam within him, because suddenly he was striding towards her, a determined expression on his face. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with a fierceness that spoke of his long-repressed desire. 

Heat flared within her, bright and hot and pure. Their kiss felt inevitable, like the sun dawning after a bleak night. 

Their passion escalated, the kiss quickly turning into more. For one night, Jane allowed herself to forget - forget the mysteries of her past and the emptiness of her future - and immersed herself in the feel of him against her, their bodies fitting perfectly together. 

And when morning inevitably came, and she woke to the feel of Kurt’s arms wrapped around her, Jane couldn’t find it within her to regret a single moment. 


End file.
